Mirāzuejji (Mirror's Edge)
by Team-Mixxed-Kiddz
Summary: Sakura and little brother Koji are orphaned after an attack on their home. Mikoto falls in love with the thought of a daughter. The Uchiha compound is in for a surprise when little Koji starts to grow horns & a tail & Sakura can control the elements. Mysterious men appear and 4 love/lust struck Uchiha men are out for blood and our favorite little blossom's favor.
1. My Tragic Beginnings

Hey! Pj here... This is a joint story between me and my cousin Jokette, she says "HEYYYY~!". We share this page, along with my twin couisns Alice and Jamsine, unfortunately their not going to be joining in on this. Just so you know I'll be doing the intro's and Jokette will handle the closings of the A/N's.

So, to begin with, this is a Sakura/ Multi-Uchiha type fanfic. Nothing to smutty will happen in this version but the smutty one-shots will be posted on DeviantArt. The name will be posted on the first chapter that is to be turned into that one-shot. Updates will be once weekly at the least. Soooo, without further ado~

**Standard Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours, don't sue us, PJ has nothing but student loans anyway and Jokette is a jobless highschooler... T_T**

* * *

**Chapter I**

_My tragic beginnings._

* * *

Thunder clashed harshly against the soothing chords of the cello that filled the room with its grace. A small figure sat perched upon a wooden stool, their small feet tucked under the bars as glossy black painted toes peeked out playfully. The large cello looked even more so leaning against the collarbone of the person, their body being hid away from sight as they positioned the bow. Pink strands fell gracefully from its prison of a messy bun a top the head of the person, falling in front of effervescent emerald eyes that immediately narrowed in on the offending pink strands.

"Pfft! Bloody hell, stay in the blasted bun!" they whispered harshly to the disobedient hair that fell to her mid back, quickly pulling it back into place and securing it once again.

"Haruno-sama, dinner will be served in 15 minutes." A soft voice spoke through the rice screen of the elegantly decorated sliding doors.

"Very well." Sakura answered as she placed the cello and its bow onto the stand.

Unfolding her feet from under the bars of the stool, Sakura stood; her body sighing in relief from hours of sitting. Her hands smoothed the silk kimono back into place; its cream color accented the salmon pink obi that sat neatly in a bow behind her and simple white and pink under layers. Glossy pearl-pink hair sat in a drooping, messy bun being held together by a simple red ribbon. Porcelain like skin made the darkening skin under her eyes look even darker. Insomnia haunted the young woman of 18 from the tender age of 7. Pouty, plump pink lips held a slight frown as she exited her room deemed for practice and studies of school.

Walking slowly down the hall, passing countless doors, the young rosette was basically walking on auto pilot. Emerald eyes dulled slightly as they stared off, her arms tucked respectfully in front of her and her feet making no sound as she almost floated down the stairwell into the main room. Bamboo covered the floors, the walls the color of beige accented the dark woods of the furniture that filled the room; photos of the main family lined the walls along with other elegant and very expensive art.

Walking through the opened glass, French doorway she entered the dining room that held a long square table that seated ten people if needed; only four places were set though.

Bright blue eyes looked up as a grin spread across the young face of a 8 year old boy, "Onee-chan!" the excited squeal snapped the rosette back from her inward musings.

"Now, now Koji-kun, don't yell at the table." A woman with short blond hair and sharp green eyes spoke motherly toward the giddy child.

"Oh kaa-san, Koji-kun is just excited to finally see his favorite big sister in the whole world!" Sakura replied jokingly causing a man with deep blue eyes and dark pink hair in the shape of a cherry blossom, to chuckle deeply.

Sakura sat on the left hand of her father, her mother at his right and Koji beside Sakura. Koji took on the personality of Kizashi Haruno, being full of jubilance and energy at all times and Sakura took after the infamous temperament and serious nature of Mebuki Haruno. After the family settled into their places, the servants entered the room with the dinner of shrimp, sticky rice, and an array of fruits and vegetables; tea and juice being poured at request.

"Onee-chan, uhm," Koji looked down shyly as Sakura directed her attention toward him; "Can you help me with my piano recital after dinner?"

Sakura smiled warmly, "Of course I'll help you otouto." She answered while ruffling his unruly strawberry blond hair that held light red highlights; he grinned ear to ear.

**xxxx**

Two pairs of feet ran along the hall of the Haruno house hold, giggling and laughter filled the air as the two siblings raced toward the study of Koji.

Koji raced past Sakura as she held her Kimono up above the floor, turning quickly he saw the bun of his Aneki fall from its place and the long silken strands flow out behind her as she came closer to him. That night little Koji saw the true beauty of his older sister and why all the boys in his class talked so fondly of her.

Sakura slowed to stare curiously at Koji who just stood there staring in an awe-like state, "Koji-kun are you alright?" she asked while poking his forehead gently.

Slowly Koji realized Sakura was right in front of him causing a slight blush to dust his cheeks, "I'm fine just slowed down to let your old self catch up!" he replied jokingly.

"Why you little dork, I'll show you who's old!" and with that the two were back to racing down the hall toward their destination.

**xxxx**

Koji sat on the piano bench smoothly, Sakura beside him on a wooden stool. He went through the motions of cracking his fingers and breathing deeply, the music already on the correct page from earlier practices. Then he began to play, the smooth motions of his hands over the keys brought a soft smile to Sakura's face. The particular piece he played reminded her of the elementary days, "Pachelbel's Canon" was her second piece she learned by heart and so Koji made it his mission to learn. Half way through the piece he yawned causing Sakura to laugh softly and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Koji-kun you did very well yet every young artist needs sleep, come on let's get you to bed." She spoke gently as he rubbed his eyes with the balled fist and reached up a soft pout on his face.

"You're just a big baby, you know that." Sakura laughed as she bent over to lift him into her arms, he grunted childishly while sticking his thumb into his mouth and began combing through her hair; a routine that helped him fall asleep.

**_BOOM_**

The house shook causing Koji to jerk up and look around as Sakura held him closer to.

Exiting the room Koji spoke up, "Onee-chan, what was that?!" his panicked voice caused the rosette to rub his back soothingly.

"I don't know, Koji." She replied as she quickened her pace toward the staircase, "Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Sakura called out-no one answered.

As quickly as she could while carrying her little brother, she raced down the stairs; she could feel him trembling in her arms as no one answered her calls.

"Onee-chan what if everyone left us in here!" he asked as big droplets fell from his eyes; Sakura's heart dropped as he voiced what her mind asked.

"Koji listen to me and listen to me good. Kaa-san and Otou-san would NEVER leave us; they love us with all their heart!" Sakura spoke sternly yet lovingly to the sobbing boy in her arms who only nodded and buried his face in her shoulder.

She soothingly rubbed his back as she walked toward a giant hole that once was the front door. Smoke thinned out as she exited through the hole, stepping over rubble, shoes, and glass. Emerald eyes scanned the area cautiously, the sound of wailing police sirens and fire trucks in the distance made the young woman let out a long sigh of relief.

"Sa-ku-ra…" a strained voice came from the side of the house causing her to look over nervously.

"Who-who's there?!" she stuttered as she placed Koji down and pulled him behind her protectively.

"I-it's your mother, hurry." The strained voice of Mebuki came back softer than before causing Sakura to rush over to the side of the house, Koji on her heels.

Mebuki sat on her knees holding her stomach that held a large chunk of metal; still she hovered protectively over an unconscious, bloodied Kizashi. Sakura stopped Koji from looking at the gory scene as tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

Sakura turned and pulled Koji around the corner and bent eye level with him, "Koji stay here and don't look, and you have to promise me you won't look." She pleaded.

Koji looked up with his bright blue eyes, tears falling from them in streams, slowly he nodded "I promise Onee-chan" he whispered as she wiped his eyes with the sleeve of her kimono.

As he slid to the ground and buried his face into his knees, Sakura resisted the urge to scoop him up and just run away from the whole situation. She turned quickly and went back to her parents, as she approached the slumped figure of her mother it seemed as if time slowed. The grass beneath her bare feet felt like needles, the smell of smoke and fresh blood filled her nose as she inhaled causing her gag reflexes to wake up; the sound of the sirens seemed so far away as she fell to her knees beside her mother. Dark pools of crimson stared back at her as she looked over her father's figure, a thin line of blood leaked from the side of her mother's mouth, a pale trembling hand reached over to touch her mother's shoulder gently. The slumped figure didn't react to her touch causing her heart's pace to quicken, shaking her mother's shoulder gently-still no reaction. Sakura slowly reached up and felt for a pulse on her parents, no sign of life.

Emerald eyes widened as she fell back on her backside, "Haha… Chichi…" she whispered.

Returning to her kneeled position she grabbed onto her mother's shoulder and shook it, "Haha!" she screeched as she began to shake the limp figure of her mother with more force. Shaking her head, not wanting to believe, she let go of her mother, the limp body falling on its side in a fetal position.

"Chichi!" she screamed as she crawled over to his body, taking ahold of his shoulders and shaking them; his head lolled backward and blood dribbled out of his mouth. Tears clouded her vision as she crawled away from her father and sat down, pulling her legs up to her chest and buried her head into her knees.

"Sakura-nee-chan…" the soft voice of her brother brought her back from the shock.

Quickly wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she stood giving one last sorrowful look toward her parents, she returned to her little brother's side. He was standing against the wall as she rounded the corner, staring down at the grass and trembling with each sniffle. Sakura pulled him into her embrace quickly, he buried his head into her stomach sobbing once more as she combed through his hair with her fingers soothingly.

"Shh little one, Kaa-san and Otou-san will be fine, Kami took their pain away." Sakura spoke softly as she stared off into the distance.

**xxxx**

Three dark figures stood in the trees that surrounded the city of Konoha, all silent as they watched the police and fire department scramble to the scene of the explosion.

"Disgusting and pathetic creatures those humans are." The tallest of the three growled causing the other two to grunt in agreement.

"So, boss, why didn't we just kill the lot of those Haruno and just be done with them?" the smallest figure asked curiously.

"They are still worth something to me." A man with a long cloak answered as he turned and walked away.

"Worth what boss? Are they going to help us get reven…" the man stopped short as the leader flickered out of sight, "Well a fucking 'thank you' would've been nice." He sarcastically said aloud.

The man next to him snorted, "I'd rather have a nice wad of cash in my pocket." And with that the two melted into the darkness of the night as rain began to pour.

* * *

Jokette has arrived and is ready to enjoy these lovely reviews that you just so desperately want to give us! :D Yet, I know half of you will read this and be rude to the review machine and just ignore it, it's fine though... We sha'll enjoy those who do give us reviews and feed the egotistical inner muse Pj and I share. I know that's weird but we do, kind of like telepathy! *-*

Ja`ne~


	2. Madness ensues

**PJ**: Hello people of fanfiction! We are so excited to see all the great feedback we received! This chapter was especially mind boggling to write when Jokette and I both went blank in the brain, yet here it is! I do hope it isn't too skimpish on the details for your liking.

_*Insert Standard Disclaimer here*_

Now, as promised, another weekly update. Please enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter II**

_Madness ensues._

* * *

"Nee-chan I wanna go home, I don't like it here." Koji's voice was muffled as he buried his face further into the neck of his older sister.

Sigh, "I know sweetheart, I don't want to either but the doctor has to make sure we're ok." Sakura spoke tiredly as she leaned back on the elevated hospital bed.

_Knock knock_

A woman with short dark hair opened the door and stepped to the side allowing a man with short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and the attire of an officer. He turned and nodded toward the nurse before walking toward Sakura.

"If there is anything you need please call" said the nurse before turning and walking away, leaving the door cracked.

"Shisui-san do you know who could have done this to my parents?" Sakura asked as Koji turned in her lap and faced the detective of the police department.

"I'm sorry Sakura but we're still gathering clues yet some good news has arisen. Your father is in a deep coma, the doctors were able to quell the internal bleeding and patch him up…" Shisui spoke calmly as he watched the young woman's eyes brighten for the first time since he found her.

Sakura averted her gaze, "They weren't able to save my mother?" she asked as tears brimmed her eyes.

The man sighed deeply, "I am deeply sorry for your loss Sakura-san and Mikoto-oba-san says she will come to visit tomorrow." He replied.

"Shisui-san the doctor said me and nee-chan get to stay with you, is that true?" Koji spoke up causing Sakura to giggle and Shisui to smirk.

The man reached over and ruffled the young boy's hair, "Yes Koji, you will."

**Xxxx**

"What do you mean he's gone? How could you lose a 7 foot man?!" Fugaku Uchiha yelled at the two cowering officers before him.

"W-well chief, the cell had a giant hole in it when we went to awaken him for the morning duties." The taller of the two officers quickly stated.

Fugaku narrowed his icy glare onto the trembling man, "And why wasn't I alerted of this the minute it was found?! Do you two idiots not understand that this man is dangerous, so dangerous he is placed on the list beside Jack the ripper, Hannibal lecter, and even that sadistic bastard, Orochimaru!"

Neither officer dared speak, or breathe for that matter as the Uchiha patriarch marched from the room.

"I told you to tell him, idiot!" the taller officer whispered harshly after he had left.

Fugaku stalked down the hall into the main building of the police department, many could sense his upset and tried to steer clear of the man.

"Chief, you're needed in the conference room- the council elders are here." A woman appeared from nowhere it seemed and walked toward another hallway that led to the room.

"Why are they here?" Fugaku asked the woman as he ran a hand tiredly over his face.

"They are asking about the escaped criminal, sir." She replied.

"How the hell did they know about the escape before I had?!" The Uchiha patriarch stopped causing the woman to turn and face him, her dark eyes roamed over the man in front of her.

"Sir, you were not told due to you were busy with the survivors of the Haruno case. Itachi-san wanted to handle this on his own." She replied simply causing the man to narrow his eyes on her.

"After the elders leave, tell Itachi to meet me in my office."

**Xxxx**

_The sky above rushed by, bare feet slapping against pavement echoed through the empty street of a neighborhood. Jogging up the stairs toward a dark wood door the person stopped dead, their chest heaving up and down in an effort to catch their breath. Shakily they reached for the door handle pausing as voices drifted from the backyard. Pushing the door open and dropping shoes at the door they walked slowly toward the kitchen that lead out to the backyard patio. Pulling out a drawer and glancing over the utensils in it, a smirk tugged at the corner of chapped lips as a large butcher knife came into view. Picking it up as if it were a trophy the wielder turned the shiny stainless steel, wide emerald orbs that held a crazed glint stared back menacingly. Dropping their hand to the side they made their way over to the sliding glass doors that showed two people sitting at a patio table laughing and drinking wine as the afternoon sun began to set. _

_**Schfff**_

_The sound of the sliding door alerted the two people on the outside that someone had arrived. _

"_Sakura you've arrived home- earlier than usual" a woman with dark eyes turned to face her. _

_Sakura just stood at the door silently, her long pink hair falling to cover the deranged look that glittered in her eyes._

"_Sakura-chan are you ok?" a man with dark hair asked as he noticed the trembling figure of the young woman. _

"_You are the most insolent, pig-headed, inconsiderate people I've ever met!" Sakura snapped out darkly._

"_Young lady what on earth has gotten into you?!" the man stood abruptly as the woman gasped._

"_Why did you do this to me? My life was finally beginning! I was going to make my life more than some pathetic guardian to those cocky bastards that can't even do their jobs right! But now it won't matter anymore, cause you won't be telling those idiots of the good news" the rosette growled as she ran forward plunging the knife deep into the man's chest. _

"_Sakura! NO!" the woman screamed as she watched her husband stumble back and fall into the table. _

_Yanking the knife out of the bloodied chest of the man she turned toward her next victim; cold calculating eyes leveled with panicked ones. _

"_No one will ruin my life, not you, not your precious clan and not those idiotic guardians!" she yelled as she buried the knife into the stomach of the woman. _

_Stepping back slowly, Sakura watched blood spurt sporadically from her woman's belly as the body slumped to the ground. The rosette walked slowly back into the house dropping the knife at the door way. She turned to her right and saw the reflection of her bloodied figure standing calmly, wild emerald eyes glittered as an eerie grin spread across her lips. _

"_No one…"_

A panicked gasp of air rang through the darkened room as pink tresses stood wildly atop the head of Sakura Haruno. She sat up shakily as she reached over and switched on the bedside table of the hospital room. Glancing around nervously as the images of blood entered her mind, her hand coming up to push her bangs from her face.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura mumbled softly as she flung her legs over the side of her bed; the evening light peeking through the curtains signaling nightfall was close.

"Onee-chan are you ok?" Koji asked from the window as azure eyes scanned the flustered figure of the rosette.

Sakura sighed deeply through her nose, "I'm fine Koji, did you eat yet?" she replied as she ran her fingers through pink locks, eyeing the food trays.

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up so we can eat together." He replied as he walked over and climbed into her lap.

Sakura smiled warmly as she ruffled his hair and pulled the trays over to the bed, "Well let's eat!"

**Xxxx**

"Fugaku it seems that you cannot even control your own officers here, what would that entail for your children as future leaders?" an older man spoke calmly as he sipped tea along with one other seemingly identical older man and woman.

"You must forgive me Homura-sama, much happened on that fateful night and I am but one man." Fugaku replied as he eyed the elder with well-masked annoyance.

"And what is this nonsense about your eldest son, Itachi, taking over the investigation of how this madman escaped?" another elder spoke up swiping impatiently at the stray, graying hairs.

"Hitoshi-sama be assured that only my best officers will handle this case."

An elderly woman looked over the two men with dark calculating eyes, "Itachi has made great progress over the years and I see a well-trained leader of both the Uchiha clan and the police force, so there is no need to worry Hitoshi yet this case of the madman should not be left to one man, don't you agree Fugaku?" she asked as she lightly sipped from her tea as the man beside her narrowed his eyes on the Uchiha before him.

"Yes Koharu-sama" Fugaku agreed causing Hitoshi to snort.

"Is there a problem, Hitoshi-san?" Koharu asked as she glanced over at the hotheaded man on the other side of Homura.

"I just want this issue settled before those idiotic news reporters start a panic that shouldn't have happened in the first place." He cockily stated as he stared down his nose at Fugaku.

"Well, to simply put this Uchiha, fix it and fix it quick." With that the elders rose and exited leaving a fuming Fugaku behind.

The secretary appeared at the door, "Sir, Itachi-san is waiting for you in your office."

"Hn…" the infamous Uchiha reply signaled he heard; as he stood thoughts of strangling his eldest son were at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**Jokette**: Well~ There it is in all it's glory! A promise will be made- the future chapters will be longer but as for now baby steps are needed.

*snickers* Itachi-kun finally isn't so perfect after all. And all you Itachi fans don't need to get yer panties or boxers in a twist! I am after all his number one stalker and fan-girl... *insert creepy smile here*

**.: First Reviewer(s) Shoutouts:.**

**Our first reviewer was a guest! So, uh, who ever you are Thanks a bunch! :D**

**angel987** : Thanks for the review! :)

**XxSymmetryxX** : Sakura and Koji are touched by your concern! The elements and Horn/tail is gonna be soooooo epic! Just you wait! Thanks for the review :D

**naremon **: Summaries are always the hardest part of writing so thank you! & thanks for the review! :D

**Simone6678** : Thank you so much for believing in this fanfic! & thanks for the review! :D

**XxSymmetryxX** : Aww! I know I felt so bad for putting Sakura and Koji through that but it sha'll all make sense. Thanks for the review! :D

**illicit .azure** : Mikoto agrees with you too! :P lol _"The OC, not so much." - _Wait, so you no like Koji? Oh well, all to our own. Thanks for the review! :D


	3. Inner Warrior

**Pj: **Hey, sorry for the extra long wait time! Jokette is going through the motions of graduating high school (Congratulations babe!) and i'm stressing over college! It's tragic!

_*insert standard disclaimer here*_

* * *

**Chapter III**

_Inner Warrior_

* * *

Three figures of men sat calmly around a fireplace, bright amber flames rose and settled as the wind from outside would escape into the chimney. Cold, gray skies threatened the city rumbling and bright flashes of light would flicker omnisciently as a light drizzle told of the coming storm.

"Boss, why can't we just go get the two brats and bring them here, aren't you able to train the little boy instead of the girl?" the smallest of the three asked as he flipped through a magazine.

"No, she must train the boy. Only she knows the way of their people." A man with long, silky ink colored hair replied; golden eyes glancing over at the man.

"Well, why can't w-"

"Hidan just shut up." The taller man spoke up causing the man beside him to frown and direct a glare toward him.

"Who the fuck are you talking to stitch-face! I just want to know what I'm getting myself into." Hidan let his voice raise as the other man just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hidan please don't agitate Kakuzu, I need you to save that energy for when we prepare for the final stage of the plan." The leader of the two spoke up as he stared into the fire that flickered dangerously close to the edge of the fireplace.

"Yeah, yeah- whatever! But I'll be damned if some brats ruin my payoff 'cause you want to wait for some prophecy I haven't even heard of." Hidan answered as Kakuzu shifted in his seat, silently agreeing with the silver haired man.

**Xxxx**

"_Koji, come here" _

Koji looked around the street curiously searching for the noise that seemed to whisper in his ear softly. Azure eyes squinted up at his sister that walked ahead of him just a few steps, she didn't acknowledge it.

"_Over here Koji, by the cherry blossom trees…" _

He looked over toward the park where the cherry blossom tree sat innocently, some of its branches reached over the lake almost lovingly. Glancing at his sister nervously, he silently questioned himself if he should leave her side.

"_Just for a moment dear Koji…" _

Silently slipping away he walked into the entrance of the park, the ink color of the night sky slowly engulfing the remnants of dusk. "Maybe for just a moment, I'm almost sure she won't notice…" he whispered to himself as he neared the tree.

Koji walked around the tree searching for the owner of the voice that led him there, "Hello, I'm here."

A light breeze tickled the blossoms causing some to float down to the water; light ripples disrupted the calm surface. He sighed in annoyance as nothing appeared before him; slowly sliding down against the trunk dejectedly he stared into the water. "I guess I just imagined it" Koji pouted as he picked at the blades of grass flicking them in different directions.

"_I'm here, also, Koji"_

Bubbles began to appear near the edge of the lake alerting the young boy, his brows furrowing as they began to grow larger. He stood and cautiously approached where the bubbles boiled over onto the bank, "A-are you an o-oni?"

"_Of course, but don't worry I do not wish to cause you harm little one" _

A woman with chocolate colored hair and eyes rose from the frothing edge, her eyes locked onto the small boy who sat on his knees before her. His mouth wide open, Koji just stared up at the woman before him in awe. Her hair pulled up neatly into two buns with bright red ribbons, memorizing brown orbs looked down upon him as lightly tanned hands reached down and cupped his face endearingly.

"_Hello, Koji-kun, it's nice to finally meet you face to face. My name is Ten-ten, I'm your inner warrior." _She spoke softly as bright blue eyes just blinked in disbelief, _"Do you know of what a warrior's inner warrior is?" _she asked as a smile tugged at her lips at his light blush that dusted his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, sort of, one-chan has been teaching me about them." He stuttered slightly as he averted his gaze, it was rude to stare after all.

**Xxxx**

Sakura had been wondering the endless landscape of her thoughts as she walked down the road, heading toward the Uchiha's compound. Her new home.

'Tch, new home, my ass. I just know all of the, _holier than thou_, ass-wads are just going to berate me and my little brother. I swear I'll murder every one of those waste of space, air heads if I just feel that they've mistreated my precious little one.'

"Ne, Koji-kun, are you excited about living with the Uchiha clan?" Sakura asked curiously, wondering if the boy felt differently from her.

"…."

She took the silence as a disagreement, "Well not forever, just until I can get us our own place, somewhere closer to the city would be nice, right?"

"…."

Sigh, "Koji" Sakura turned around only to be met with an empty spot.

Scanning the area and looking through the thinning crowd of people, strawberry blond tufts of hair were nowhere in sight among the few lingering, dark haired people. Heart rate speeding up with each step she retraced, Sakura could only think of the worst; thoughts of the gory scene of her parents only made it worse. Cupping her hand around her mouth she yelled his name over and over; the bystanders just watching in curiosity as she passed them.

'I knew I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of him!' she thought frantically as she turned into the park.

"Koji, where are you?!" she yelled startling some birds that rested in the trees that lined the park's trail.

Stopping suddenly Sakura's whole left side tingled with a fierce nail-like sense, as a wave of cool air wafted around her, "Koji…"

Emerald orbs glowed eerily against the dark sky of the evening as she began to scan the area for the force that assaulted her senses. Pinpointing where the boy was, Sakura took off, her body tight with anticipation. A woman appeared with a traditional samurai clothing consisting of a dark gray umanori hakama, a black kimono under it, a dark red kataginu over the kimono, a white obi with golden koi fish embroidery; her feet were covered with red tabi and classic waraji. Dark brown buns pulled tight with neatly tied bright red ribbons that hung as if bows were once in their place. She was kneeling in front of Koji and stroking his cheek as if he were her child, a soft smile on her face as the boy rattled on about something unknown to the rosette.

Sakura moved silently across the grass as she neared the two, her senses tingling, making her feel as if cold water dripped onto her from an unknown source. Brown orbs locked with glowing emerald.

"Is there something you needed Samurai-san?" Sakura spoke darkly as she pulled Koji, roughly from the woman's grasp.

"Onee-chan, wait, Ten-ten-sensei is not bad! She's my inner warrior!" Koji blurted out as he felt the threatening aura of his sister engulf the area surrounding them.

Ten-ten stared curiously at the rosette as she stood, effectively towering the smaller woman, "That's right Sakura, I'm Ten-ten, I worked alongside your father while he trained."

Sakura's glare faltered as she felt the cold water sensation intensify causing her to fidget uncomfortably, "How do I know you're not just some crossroads oni that's trying to take my brother's soul? I'm pretty sure the death of our parents spread like a windstorm in the underworld."

"You don't have to believe my words but there are ways for me to show you, if you are willing to lend your brother for just a few moments."

"Do it, onee-chan! She said she can show me how to fight like chichi!"

"Tch, if you're lying or hurt my brother I'll make hell look like heaven to you."

A small smirk itched the side of the brunette's lip, "Very well, Sakura-san" she replied as Sakura released her little brother.

* * *

**Jokette: **Hey people of ! :D I finally graduated! X3 Phase one of world domination is done lol But seriously sorry for the late and short update... Hopefully you'll like this and don't come after us with pitch forks and fire lmao! ;D

Ten-ten is like the most gangster-ish samurai EVAH! ^u^ And yeah the animosity toward the Uchihas from Sakura was Pj's idea... So not my fault for you die hard Uchiha fans...


End file.
